Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously known to fans as the background character called "sixties chick", was one of three characters to have a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic Con 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Having won the vote, Scarah will be the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive doll. Physical Appearence Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes with no discernible pupil or iris. She has a black hair worn is a 60's mod fashion with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the webisodes Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket in black with hot pink trim. Personality Nothing is known about Scarah yet. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. A banshee is an Irish female specter that floats around, wailing in mourning and washing the clothes of those about to die. People used to believe that if you could stop the banshee from doing her duty, you could keep people from dying. This later came to be understood as ineffectual because the banshee is only the messenger, not the actual cause of death. Banshees have very loud, wailing voices, hence her last name, Scarah Screams.And she alsoo have's a Britisch accent. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Romance Heath Burns has twice (in "Hyde Your Heart" and "Ghostly Gossip") tried to impress Scarah. In the "Teen Scream" 2, she says that she has a boyfriend. Appearances Scarah has been a background character in a lot of the webisodes. In "New Ghoul @ School" and "Scream Building", she is shown to be a member of the Fear Squad, though she quits the team in the latter webisode because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of her team's efforts. In "Party Planners", she attended Draculaura's and Frankie's birthday party, and in "Horrorscope", Scarah fell victim to Frankie's electric powers when the latter tried to stop Draclaura's supposed dream boy. * Scarah Screams appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Jaundice Brothers", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "Photo Finish", "A Bad Zituation", "Clawditions", "Freedom Fight", "Shock and Awesome", "Mad Science Fair", "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Horrorscope", "Idol Threat" and "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead", "Scream Building", "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Monster Mashionals Part 2", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Dodgeskull", "Uncommon Cold" and "No Place Like Nome". Contest Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like she’s been hiding in the background, but she’s ready to step out of the dark. If you’re dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Notes *Scarah Screams had a trademark request a few days before San Diego ComicCon 2011, where she was first seen as a prototype doll. *She is the first background character to have a doll. *As it is only a prototype, the Scarah Screams doll shown at ComicCon seems to have a Ghoulia headband and is a repainted Frankie Stein Gloom Beach doll *Her green theme might play on the Irish relation to the color green since she is the daughter of the Banshee. Gallery Scarah Screams.jpg|Prototype Doll Scarah screams by mh maria-d415qqg.jpg|At Comic-Con Ccmh004.jpg|Ms. Screams at Comic-Con Scarah.png|Scarah Wins Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah in Nefera Again Ghoul2.jpg|Scarah on the Fear Squad in New Ghoul @ School MHWQ.png|Scarah used to Fearlead MHSSSDCC.jpg|A close-up of Scarah's doll scarah0091.png|In Mad Science IMG 0036.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Characters Without Plushies